Tic-tac
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: El tiempo no se detendrá por un simple capricho, pero si puede fingirse que así fue, si estas lo suficientemente desesperado y dispuesto a asumir los riesgos, porque claro, el que pretendas que nunca sucedió no permite que los recuerdos se aparten alguna vez de tu mente y de tu piel. Aunque los niegues. Fem!Hibari.


**Ohayo/ Konnichiwa minna-kun.**

¿A que no se esperaban que siguiera viva?

*huye*

Dedicado a Witch Mix-chan, que aunque no pudo ser mi beta, la intención (y aguantarme) es lo que cuenta.

* * *

 _ **Tic-Tac**_

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _8:53 pm_

Recorrió con pesadez los bordes de su tocador con los dedos mientras tomaba asiento frente a este.

Cerro los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro antes de tomar el labial cerca de su mano, mirarlo fijo por unos momentos para después abrirlo lentamente.

Rojo profundo.

Se tomo unos minutos para examinar sus propias facciones, los rasgos afilados, la piel blanca, las gruesas pestañas, los profundos ojos grises casi violetas, los mechones de intenso azabache que caían en sus mejillas.

Su análisis concluyo con el marcado e intimidante ceño fruncido que en esos momentos-y de hecho casi todo el tiempo-dominaba su rostro.

Con el mismo ánimo, lo paso por sus labios como si en realidad le importara verse bien esa noche, antes de cerrar el labial y dejarlo de lado, frunció los labios con un sutil ademan seductor y se levantó de un movimiento, casi molesta.

¿Cuánto planeaba tardarse ese idiota?

 _9:06 pm_

El timbre de la puerta sonó un par de veces.

Con el ceño más marcado que de costumbre, tomo su abrigo y se dirigió hasta la puerta, ya era hora.

Mientras caminaba, los volantes de su largo vestido color ciruela se movían con gracia a cada paso. El corte princesa y el cuello de cisne realmente le quedaban muy bien, claro que esto la tenía sin cuidado ya que dicho vestido apareció mágicamente esa mañana en su cama.

Quien sea que fuese el responsable había trabajado mucho en ese conjunto, zapatos altos color plateado, cartera, gargantillas y brazaletes, todo de oro blanco y joyas-probablemente amatistas-, eso sin contar el maquillaje y los accesorios para el cabello, aunque obviamente, esto no le podía importar menos.

Abrió la puerta violentamente.

Miro fulminante al recién llegado, se contuvo de golpear esa arrogante sonrisa hasta sacarle todos los dientes y parar su irritante risa y cerro con fuerza la puerta tras de sí.

Sin dejar a su acompañante hacer ningún comentario, camino con la mayor velocidad que sus tacones le permitían hasta la entrada donde los esperaba una larga limosina y subió por si sola.

 _9:42 pm_

En el trayecto no cruzaron ninguna palabra, solamente se escucharon algunos comentarios a medias que la japonesa no se molestó en responder.

Durante todo ese tiempo solo se limitó a sentarse con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, mientras miraba por la ventana.

El auto se detuvo frente a una ostentosa mansión estilo barroco, seguramente propiedad de alguno de los importantes invitados.

La puerta le fue abierta y una mano caballerosa le fue tendida.

Fue rechazada.

Salió por su propia cuenta, levantándose un poco el vestido y sin mucho cuidado de donde pisaba, provocando que trastabillara un poco.

Mas eso no fue suficiente para que aceptara el brazo que se le ofrecía para seguir con su camino, así que volvió a adelantársele a su acompañante mientras este no podía contener su risa divertida al ver como subía molesta los escalones.

Al llegar a la entrada, pasaron como si nada a la media docena de enormes y fornidos guardias, saltándose la fila y por lo tanto la inspección en el proceso.

Después de todo, ellos no necesitaban invitación, mucho menos presentación.

Total, no es como si los guardias pudieran haberlos detenido aunque quisieran.

 _9:55 pm_

Por fin pudo alcanzarla en el vestíbulo, antes de que entrara al salón. Mientras se encaminaba hasta ella se acomodó la corbata color ciruela-a juego de su acompañante-, aliso un poco su camisa azul acero y se revisó los puños de su elegante traje de corte inglés.

—Quédate quiera un momento—le pidió.

Aunque, de hecho, ella ya se había detenido desde hacía poco, después de todo no le convenía entrar sola.

—Tu broche se está cayendo, déjame arreglarlo—sin esperar respuesta, se acercó para acomodar la horquilla adornada de flores color beige e incrustada de numerosas amatistas.

Para su sorpresa, no recibió ningún golpe o amenaza, la chica ni siquiera se inmuto con la cercanía.

Al terminar su trabajo, retrocedió un poco para admirarla con más detalle.

—Kufufu...—dejo escapar—bueno, Alondra-chan, tengo que admitir que...

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—lo interrumpió alejándose un par de pasos para darle la espalda.

Si, esto se estaba volviendo más divertido cada vez.

—Se que no vas a sonreír-le dijo acercándose a ella—, pero al menos no los mires como si fueras a morderlos hasta la muerte mientras duermen.

—Hmn, no es una mala idea.

El hombre inhalo un poco y soltó rápido suspiro.

—Vamos—continuo para después tenderle el brazo—no queremos molestar al pequeño asesino ni a Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿no?.

No contesto, ni siquiera asintió, solo rodeo el brazo de él con el suyo y respiro hondo.

Comenzaron a caminar con paso lento mientras se coordinaban.

Los demás presentes en el vestíbulo, quienes trataron de no hacerse notar por ellos-muchos ni siquiera respiraban-, no pudieron evitar pensar que se veían bien juntos.

Claro que, si alguno tenía el atrevimiento de decirlo en voz alta, tenía por seguro que amanecería en alguna fosa común.

 _9:57 pm_

Cuando aparecieron por el balcón todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Por suerte, la mayoría de los presentes conocían el valor de su propia vida y contuvieron cualquier signo de admiración o sorpresa.

Los pocos, que eran muy valientes o muy estúpidos, soltaron algunas exclamaciones, provocando que los puños de la recién llegada se cerraran con fuerza y que el ambiente general se helara por unos momentos.

Él, por su parte, sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo perfectamente lo que les esperaba a todos ellos.

Se tomo un momento para admirar el enorme salón, las largas barras a los lados, la orquesta-completa-en una de las esquinas, los antiguos candelabros, la gran cantidad de mesas dispuestas alrededor de la pista donde ya se encontraban bailando decenas de parejas y la amplia salida hacia un igual de decorado jardín.

Ella, solo reparo en los cientos y cientos de invitados.

No podría esperarse menos de la celebración por el décimo aniversario de la batalla donde se rompió la maldición de los arcobalenos.

Donde ellos dos habían participado activamente, por cierto.

Bajaron con cuidado por las escaleras a su lado derecho, ya tranquilos de verse libres de las miradas de los demás invitados.

Luego de unos escalones, pudieron notar que en la base los esperaban el Décimo Vongola, su prometida y el-ya no tan pequeño-tutor asesino.

 _10:15 pm_

Caminaban por los extremos del salón.

No querían que nadie los molestara, o molestara a ella, mas bien.

Por suerte, los demás le daban todo su apoyo a su plan, por lo que intentaban mantenerse alejados.

Estaba un poco más tranquila luego del recibimiento de los principales anfitriones.

Se habían salvado por unos cuantos minutos, llegar antes de las diez era una de las condiciones que les habían impuesto.

Y no los dejaron ir hasta recordarles todas las demás, principalmente que se comportaran.

Comenzó a reflexionar de nuevo por qué estaba pasando por todo ello.

El sol de los ex-arcobalenos era el principal culpable, cansado de que siempre hicieran un desastre-o que fueran demasiado tímidos-él mismo había arreglado las parejas para la fiesta en su honor, indiscriminadamente de si fueran o no parte de Vongola.

¿Que esperaba que al hacerlos ir juntos?, ¿que se mataran antes de llegar?

—A pesar del ambiente tan agradable no luces muy animada—rompió el silencio el italiano—¿o solo estas siendo tímida?

—Sabes que solo hago esto porque me ofrecieron carta blanca para la Fundación (*)—contesto tajante.

La risa por parte de su interlocutor le molesto.

— ¿Con que te chantajearon a ti? —pregunto curiosa mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Kufufufu, tengo mis razones—fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Luego de caminar un poco más, llegaron hasta un grupo de mesas más apartadas.

Él, como todo un caballero, saco una de las sillas.

Ella tenía otro plan por supuesto, fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa y tomo asiento.

Derrotado, se sentó en el sitio que le había ofrecido a ella.

 _10:48 pm_

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo recluidos allí.

No conversaban, su comunicación se limitaba a un intercambio de amenazas y bufidos de vez en cuando.

La única persona que se acercaba era uno de los camareros-probablemente el que había perdido en piedra, papel o tijeras- para reponer sus copas vacías de vino.

Pudo notar como ella fruncía los labios al ver que cada vez llegaban más personas. Él solo la mirarla.

—Mukuro-sama—el llamado de una voz conocida interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos.

El aludido se puso de pie y saludo a la recién llegada con una gran sonrisa.

—Te ves especialmente hermosa hoy, mi querida Chrome—le alabo mientras se inclinaba y le besaba el dorso de la mano cortésmente.

Y en efecto, la menor estaba radiante con su sencillo pero elegante vestido de moche color celeste que caía suavemente sobre el ligero fondo desde su apenas ajustada cintura que marcaba el final de su corsé con escote de corazón. A su imagen tan inocente se le añadía su ahora largo cabello que caía bajo sus hombros y una cinta del mismo color de su vestido.

—G-gracias, Mukuro-sama—a penas atino a responder con las mejillas encendidas y mirando hacia abajo.

Agh, la escena tan la estaba enfermando.

Los ilusionistas siguieron en su mundo, el mayor se acercó y tomo un mechón de cabello de su protegida, llevándolo hasta cerca de sus labios.

—Aunque me entristece que ha...

No pudo terminar su frase ya que algo aparto un poco a la chica

—Si, hoy se ve muy linda—dijo el secuestrador-como lo llamo la niebla en su mente-rodeando los hombros de la peli-morada con su brazo—Haru y Hana-san no dejaron que usara su usual estilo de peinado, aunque a mí no me hubiera importado.

Al cumplido, le agrego una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

Chrome miro hacia arriba a su acompañante y después bajo la cabeza sonrojada, Mukuro torció los labios.

—Yo, Hibari-san-ahora se dirigió a la aludida sonriendo como de costumbre—tú también te ves hermosa hoy.

Aunque estaba preparado para las consecuencias, Yamamoto, aun con su temple impasible, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mirada asesina que recibió como respuesta.

—C-cierto, Kyoko-san y las demás chicas te estaban buscando, Nagi—atino a decir.

La ilusionista ante el llamado de sus amigas se disculpó de su maestro y su senpai con una reverencia y se alejó junto con su compañero.

Ellos solo los miraron alejarse.

Sonrió, por primera vez en la noche, divertida ante la reacción de su compañero.

Podría jurar que escucho un "¿quién se cree para llamarla así?" por lo bajo.

— ¿Celoso, Piña-sama? —no recibió respuesta.

Pero estaba decidida a recibir una.

—¿Notaste que él nunca quito el brazo de sus hombros? —agrego cruzando las piernas por debajo de la mesa y tornando su sonrisa en una maliciosa.

Misma reacción.

Estaba a punto de mencionar su evidente flechazo con su protegida cuando el otro hablo.

—Tienes razón, ese chico me las pagara después— respondió aun mirando en la dirección por la que se alejaron.

Bien, que lo aceptara tan fácilmente la pasmo un momento.

—Mis celos de hermano mayor no son sorpresa, pero, ¿qué me dices de los tuyos?

—¿Hmn?

Ahora era él quien tenía la sonrisa maliciosa.

—No puedes negar que estabas celosa.

—No tengo idea de a que te refieres.

El juego había comenzado.

—Vamos, admítelo, te sientes atraída por mí.

—No me ofendas, por favor—respondió haciendo un ademan de evidente asco.

 _11:14 pm_

Y así pasaron varios minutos mientras seguían discutiendo el asunto, cualquiera que pasara a algunos metros podría notar que estaban a nada de sacar sus armas y destrozar el salón.

Como era costumbre.

Mas no lo habían hecho todavía.

A diferencia de sus otras peleas, que se trasladaban a los golpes antes de intercambiar cinco frases, llevaban ya mucho tiempo sin ni siquiera hacer algún ademan de empuñar sus armas.

Cambiando de un tema a otro, sacando a relucir eventos de hace años o peleas recientes.

Lo único diferente a cuando iniciaron era que los comentarios se volvían cada vez más filosos y que sus rostros se habían acercado peligrosamente.

Veinte centímetros era poco decir, sus narices estaban a poco de tocarse. Eso sin mencionar el tono tan seductor que ambos comenzaron a emplear a mitad de camino.

Era una feroz batalla, gris contra azul y rojo.

— ¿No estarás realmente intentando llegar a alguna parte con toda esta caballerosidad y coquetería, ¿verdad?

Antes de que pudiera responder, algo paso velozmente por el espacio que los separaba.

Parpadearon un par de veces.

No necesitaron mirar para saber quién ni porque había hecho tal cosa.

Obedeciendo a su manera la orden implícita, se dieron la espalda y cruzaron los brazos levantando el mentón.

—Tch, son unos niños-mascullo a lo lejos el responsable mientras León volvía a su forma en su mano.

 _11:21 pm_

Las parejas estaban comenzando a conglomerarse en la pista de baile.

La orquesta tocaba un exquisito vals, acompañado de las risas por lo bajo de muchas de las damas. Un ambiente encantador, para ser la mafia, claro.

— ¿Qué tal si me concedes esta pieza? —ofreció.

En respuesta, Hibari bebió de un solo trago la mitad de copa que le quedaba y se levantó rápidamente.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la reacción tan favorable de la japonesa.

—Ni en tus sueños, gracias—le dijo antes de quitarse el cabello de los hombros con ambas manos, haciendo volar su cabellera hacia atrás.

El acuerdo impuesto por el asesino solo los obligaba a una canción después de la media noche, exactamente la pieza que se tocaría luego del agradecimiento por parte del Décimo y los ex-arcobalenos por todo el apoyo y estar junto a ellos en los momentos difíciles.

Se había comprometido solamente a una y solo una seria.

Aprovecho que sus jefes estaban demasiado ocupados como para seguirlos espiando y se alejó de su compañero.

Un sueño hecho realidad, diría ella en esos momentos.

—Tengo una idea—susurro a su oído.

No supo en que momento llego hasta ella, pero como estaba curiosa-por no decir tremendamente aburrida- se contuvo de golpearlo a pesar de la decepción que era volver a estar cerca de él.

—Ya que una fiesta con quinientos invitados obviamente no es tu ambiente, ¿qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores?

No recibió respuesta.

—Yo tomare las consecuencias si intentan reprendernos, después de todo, no puedo dejar que mi pareja se sienta mal por estar cerca de tanta gente.

—Agradezco la idea, iré a dar un paseo a los jardines—comenzó de nuevo su caminata—si me disculpas, me preocupa que se impregne en mí el olor a piña si paso tanto tiempo cerca de ti.

Acto seguido giro en dirección al jardín.

Él solo pudo quedarse allí con los brazos cruzados, casi susurrando su habitual risa, como una fiera que estudia cuidadosamente a su presa.

Viéndose libre de tan fastidiosa compañía, se permitió bajar su guardia de extremadamente alta a muy alta.

Al pasar por las grandes puertas que daban al patio trasero y pisar el césped tan delicadamente cuidado, giro la cabeza y los hombros sin mucha discreción.

Casi trastabilla un par de veces, comenzaba a pensar que no fue tan buena idea tonar tanto vino.

Se decidió a circular por la parte menos concurrida alrededor del jardín con iluminación más alejado de la mansión. Solo se encontraban algunos invitados sin mucha importancia, por lo que seguramente huirían al verla llegar con cara de pocos amigos.

Con su ruta planeada, primero tenía que pasar por el jardín más inmediato donde estaban algunos de sus "conocidos", no le dio mucha importancia y se propuso a lanzar lejos a cualquiera que intentara acercársele a conversar.

— _Como si alguno fuera tan idiota_ —pensó.

Oh, pero lo eran.

Todavía estaba acostumbrándose a pisar ese terreno donde sus tacones se hundían cuando una voz conocida la llamo.

¿Entre todos tenía que ser el a quien se encontrase cuando estaba sola y de tan mal humor?

Vio como el rubio rápidamente se disculpó con las chicas con las que estaba hablando y caminaba hacia ella viendo que era el momento perfecto para saludarla.

El Cavallone le sonreía estúpidamente y su mal humor iba creciendo.

—¡Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, Kyo...!

No se dignó en terminar de escucharlo, solo lo miro con una de sus peores promesas de morderlo hasta la muerte.

Acto seguido, la azabache se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Porque no, no dejaría que el caballo bronco se le acercara mientras tenía puesto un vestido, tenía que conservar lo más que pudiera su dignidad.

Y si, al parecer Dino Cavallone era lo suficientemente idiota para seguirla aun sabiendo que tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Lo peor, pareciera que la estaba alcanzando.

Al acercarse, pudo notar que Mukuro la esperaba recargado contra una de las entradas a la mansión.

Nunca pensó que se alegraría de verlo.

—Acepto tu oferta—le dijo al ilusionista mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia adentro.

 _11:37 pm_

—Hmn—mascullo a su intercomunicador.

Se había alejado un poco de su acompañante para responder, aunque este la siguió hasta el oscuro pasillo por el que se había metido.

Al apagar la luz del aparato no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Por alguna razón ese día la presencia del rubio la estaba molestando-más de la cuenta-y no se quedó tranquila hasta que Kusakabe, quien estaba ayudando con la seguridad, le confirmara que Dino se había rendido en la tarea de buscarla y había regresado a su pomposo círculo de amistades a reírse de tonterías mientras se hacia el interesante.

Según ella, claro.

Pues bien, ya era hora, estaba comenzando a aburrirse de estar dando vueltas por el lugar.

Aunque, si era sincera, el dar un paseo alejada de todo el bullicio de la fiesta le había ayudado a relajarse.

Claro, si no fuera por su tan impertinente compañía y del alcohol recorriendo su sangre.

Había dejado de beber y rechazo todas las copas que le habían ofrecido por el camino desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco pasada de su límite, y aunque realmente tenía buena resistencia, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y que cada vez era más difícil mantener la atención y pisar en línea recta.

Maldijo varias veces en voz baja el que se dejara llevar por el aburrimiento y la pelea, realmente no sabía cuánto había bebido.

Miro de reojo a su acompañante, este lo noto y sonrió divertido.

Cuanto lo odiaba.

Siguieron su camino, adentrándose por pasillos por los que quizá no deberían estar fisgoneando, aunque claro, su respeto por las reglas ajenas era nulo.

Se mantenía callada y se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos cuando los insistentes intentos de comenzar una conversación por parte del ilusionista la fastidiaban más de la cuenta.

Empezando por el clima, pasando por alguna pequeña hazaña que había hecho Chrome últimamente y hasta recordando momentos juntos, enserio, se le estaban acabando los temas y aun no entendía que no quería escucharlo.

Normalmente no era muy hablador, así que le pareció un poco extraño, pero se lo atribuyo al alcohol.

— ¿Entonces tu príncipe en blanco corcel ya acepto que fuiste raptada por una bruja que no te devolverá?

Bien, eso la había tomado con la guardia baja.

No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería y su rostro expresaba bien ese sentimiento.

—Oh, espera, creo que en tu caso el príncipe es el blanco corcel.

—¿Hmn?

—Aunque qué curioso que la princesa se fuera con la bruja por voluntad propia, ¿quizás quería que su príncipe fuera a rescatar...?

Ahora sí que entendía.

Y lo demostraba muy bien con el metal presionando el cuello de su compañero.

—Ya para con esa mierda.

Oh si, esa era la reacción que él esperaba.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos instantes, la niebla abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo, pero unos apenas perceptibles pasos a una distancia lo bastante cercana lo interrumpieron.

—No pudieron haber ido muy lejos desde la última vez que los vieron, lo mantendré informado, Reborn-san.

Era la tormenta.

Los pasos se sentían cada vez más cerca.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Mukuro estiro su brazo hasta tocar el pomo de la puerta cercana y abrirla.

Entendiendo su acción, la prefecta lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo dentro aun sin soltarlo.

El movimiento había sido tan brusco que ambos terminaron en el suelo de la habitación y Hibari tuvo que cerrar la puerta con su pierna.

Por intentar no producir el más mínimo sonido, no se percataron de la posición en la que cayeron por amortiguar su caída hasta que la puerta quedo cerrada.

Una débil luz de luna iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente como para que la chica pudiera ver la sonrisa burlona de su compañero.

Bajo ella.

Los pasos se escucharon más cerca y Hibari pensó que sería demasiado riesgoso intentar levantarse con ese voluminoso vestido, así que encarcelo entre sus piernas los muslos de su acompañante, hecho todo cuerpo sobre el de su compañero para terminar de inmovilizarlo y le tapó la boca.

Estaba segura que el ilusionista era capaz de llamar al peli-plata por el simple hecho de molestarla.

Aun sin poder ver su boca, podía notar el brillo burlón de su mirada.

El sonido de los pasos se fue alejando hasta desaparecer y Mukuro casi podría jurar que ella suspiro.

Bien, era su turno.

En el único segundo en que la azabache bajo la guardia, la tomo por los hombros y la tiro al suelo, cambiando posiciones.

Esta vez fue ella la que intento decir algo, pero el ilusionista coloco un dedo sobre su boca.

Ante la mirada fulminante, se acercó un poco a su oído.

—Aún puede estar cerca.

La chica, hastiada, rodo los ojos y como pudo le volteo la cara a la niebla, este, aprovechando la nueva posición volvió a acercársele.

— ¿Sabes?, si tuvieras más pecho "eso" hubiera sido mucho más sexi.

Cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared pensó que tal vez había encendido algún interruptor que no debió tocar.

—Uno de estos días te morderé hasta la muerte—le sentencio acorralándolo con los brazos junto a su cabeza.

Sin más, probablemente por sentirse mareada al levantarse tan rápido a causa del alcohol, camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se quedó de pie junto al escritorio frente a la ventana para comenzar a sacudirse el polvo de su vestido.

¿Era la imaginación de Mukuro o ella en serio estaba siendo provocativa?

Su mirada lo confundía.

Pues bien, no moriría con la duda.

Aunque realmente esperaba no morir. Tenía fe en que sus suposiciones acerca de ella y cuando alcohol había bebido-ambos, de hecho-fueran cierta.

—Kufufufufu, ¿Por qué no ahora?

Con sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio alrededor de su cintura, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella.

La nube al principio intento alejarse, tanto que termino recargada sobre la fría madera.

Hasta que algo, el alcohol según ella, la detuvo.

Y sus labios se tocaron.

Fue un beso rápido, casi casto.

Él se había separado de ella rápidamente, tenía que comprobar que siguiera vivo.

Y vaya que lo estaba.

Tras ver algo así como una mueca en el rostro de su compañera, prosiguió.

Debía estar muy alcoholizada, fue lo último que pensó la japonesa antes de que su cerebro se desconectara por completo.

Entre los pequeños momentos de lucidez lo único que podía sentir era el sabor a vino de su boca, pero no era suficiente, quería lanzarlo contra el sofá y clavarle las uñas en la espalda hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Y como prometió, le mordió el labio, acción que el reconoció como una orden para que abriera la boca.

Cuando se separaban para tomar aire, el chico no podía evitar sonreír con algo de malicia.

Lo que sentía por parte de ella no era deseo, era una demanda.

¿Y quién era el para ir en su contra en estos momentos?

En algún punto la azabache termino sentada sobre el escritorio y rodeando con sus muslos la cadera del otro.

El segundero del reloj la estaba volviendo loca.

Incluso prefería la irritante risa de Mukuro a ese tic-tac.

Tanto que ni se daba cuenta que a veces, para callar este sonido, mordía la clavícula o el hombro de su compañero, para que este al soltar un pequeño quejido, opacara el sonido.

Ninguno supo en que momento, ambos empezaron a aventurar sus manos bajo la ropa del otro.

Pero el segundero se seguía moviendo.

Hasta que llego a cierto punto, entonces aquel "Tic-tac" fue remplazado por unas cuantas campanadas que anunciaban que la media noche estaba cerca.

Ambos sacados de su trance, se separaron sin dignarse a ver al otro.

Mientras se acomodaba el saco, Mukuro se fue acercando a la salida.

—Como siempre entonces—dijo mientras abría la puerta—cinco minutos entre...

—Lo sé—lo interrumpió—toma el tiempo. Y salió triunfal.

 _11:57 pm_

La encontró junto al pequeño Sasagawa.

El actual sol Vongola era probablemente la única persona que dejaría a un niño al cuidado de ella. A pesar de que, obviamente, los niños eran una de las pocas cosas que ella no odiaba.

El niño giraba a su alrededor y le hacía unas cuantas preguntas que eran contestadas con un asentimiento o negación, hasta que fue llamado por su madre.

Realmente era una buena niñera, el niño le tenía mucho aprecio y siempre intentaba comportarse bien cuando estaba cerca de ella, así que Hana no tenía nada que objetar a pesar de las preocupaciones que le expresaban sus amigos.

Mas cuando a ella le parecía tan obvio que la azabache tenía una debilidad con los pequeños. Secreto que compartía con unas pocas personas, entre ellas, la persona que miraba a la oji-gris desde el umbral con una sonrisa burlesca.

Hana, alzando a su hijo en brazos para llevarlo con su padre, dio una última mirada hacia atrás, los busco a ambos con la mirada y suspiro con pesadez.

¿Acaso ella era la única que no estaba ciega entre todos sus amigos?

— _Bueno, no soy quien para decirlo_ —pensó _—espero que esos dos habran los ojos pronto_ —agrego mientras llegaba un moreno extremadamente sonriente hasta ella.

 _11:59 pm_

Los arcobalenos y algunos de los jefes invitados ya estaban a mitad de las escaleras, usando el descanso antes de que se dividiera en dos como escenario.

Por lo tanto, las parejas entendieron que era momento de reunirse alrededor de la pista.

El reloj marco las doce de la noche y las campanadas retumbaron todo el lugar.

Desde su lugar, "convenientemente" muy cerca del centro de la pista, nuestra pareja de rebeldes sin remedio se esforzaba por aparentar que estaban prestando atención al discurso del Décimo Vongola.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían escuchado ya?

En general, todos estos años eran más o menos lo mismo, un agradecimiento a todos los que participaron en la batalla, a los aliados nuevos por acompañarlos, a los de Vendice que por obvias razones no podrían encontrarse y más bla bla bla.

Lo único que cambiaba era que cada vez los arcobalenos eran más altos y el castaño tenía más seguridad en su voz, esta vez, casi logra que estos dos pusieran atención unas cuantas veces.

Luego era el momento de pasarle el micrófono al ex-arcobaleno, que decía con algo de frialdad palabras de agradecimiento de parte de sus camaradas, sentados tras de él, para luego soltar algún comentario a expensas de alguien y después inaugurar el baile.

Para este momento, Tsuna ya había bajado, posicionándose junto con su prometida en el centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar con la música que iniciaba a señal de Reborn.

Luego de un par de minutos, los demás acompañaban a la pareja principal.

Bajo la penetrante mirada del famoso asesino, Mukuro y Hibari tuvieron que ponerse en posición y comenzar a bailar a regañadientes cuando comenzó.

Al principio fue calmado, los dos se ignoraban olímpicamente a pesar de estar tan cerca y de lo que acababa de suceder.

Hasta que, Rokudo tuvo el descaro de poner su atención en otra parte.

Cuando la prefecta noto que el ilusionista buscaba a su aprendiz entre todas las parejas en la pista, y fruncía el ceño cuando en las vueltas la lluvia se le pegaba, según él, más de la cuenta, no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida.

Así que simplemente lo piso.

—Kufufufu, eso dolió, querida.

—Fue un accidente—mintió, girando la cabeza hacia un lado—y no vuelvas a llamarme así en toda tu vida.

Su reacción solo provoco más risas por parte del otro.

¿Cuándo duraba la maldita canción?

—Kufufufu, ¿te quejas de mi complejo de hermano pero yo no puedo preguntar por el caballo bronco?

Con agrado, Mukuro vio como ella se sobresaltaba un poco.

Ella por su parte decidió ignorarlo hasta que se acabara la pieza.

—Yo también siento celos, ¿sabías?

Por el tono que uso y la sonrisa enigmática, ella no podía identificar si él estaba bromeando para molestarla como siempre o si esta vez era verdad. Así que decidió permanecer lo más inmutable posible.

—Preguntaste como me habían sobornado, ¿no? —le susurró al oído.

El aliento del ilusionista sobre su oreja por poco la hace estremecerse, pero como antes, se resistió y se lo atribuyo al alcohol.

—Pues esto es el soborno.

Como respuesta recibió una mirada fulminante.

—Habla claro.

—Cuando me enteré que el pequeño elegiría las parejas, le ofrecí intentar comportarme por unos meses si me dejaba ser tu acompañante.

Bajo sus manos que sostenían al delgado, pero musculoso, cuerpo de la japonesa cerca de si, Mukuro pudo sentir un sutil estremecimiento.

— ¿Y por qué harías eso? —le pregunto huraña.

—Porque, obviamente, no soy tan orgulloso como tu-sentencio.

Sin poder evitarlo, por la mente de Hibari pasaron las escenas de sus anteriores encuentros, o acercamientos, o accidentes, o cosas de una noche, como se había empezado en llamarlos para no aceptar lo que en realidad eran.

—Uno de los dos tenía que dejarlo de lado y dar el primer paso, uno de verdad.

Su frase termino junto con la pieza.

Los aplausos no dejaron dar una respuesta, solo se quedaron allí, quietos.

Eran libres.

Para cuando inicio la siguiente canción, Reborn desde su lugar en lo alto no pudo encontrarlos por ningún lado.

Como fuera, hasta allí había llegado su trato.

Soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa antes de que Yuni, escapando de la pelea que tenían Byakuran y Gamma por quien sería su pareja de baile, lo arrastrara hasta la pista.

 _9:18 am_

Se removió entre las sabanas cuando sintió el sol sobre sus ojos.

Luego de unos minutos, mientras sus neuronas terminaban de despertar y recopilaban toda la información de la noche anterior, palpo la cama y levanto el torso con ayuda de sus brazos.

Quedando con la parte superior del cuerpo descubierta y el largo cabello calleándole por la espalda, estudio con detenimiento la habitación en la que había estado algunas veces, pero nunca tuvo el tiempo de apreciar con detenimiento.

Sintió algo extraño en su frente y lo tomo.

—Lárgate en cuanto despiertes—leyó en voz alta la nota.

Bien, era un gran avance, esta vez no había sido lanzado fuera en plena madrugada.

Volvió a recostarse con una sonrisa triunfal.

Mientras miraba al techo con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, pensaba que, aunque ahora tendría que cumplir su parte del trato con Sawada Tsunayoshi y el asesino, había valido la pena cada segundo.

Aunque eso significara pasar dos años como, según el, perro faldero de los Vongola, a cambio de que cumplieran su propuesta de que las parejas en el baile fueran arregladas y a él lo emparejaran con Hibari.

Había sido difícil dar una rápida y medianamente falsa explicación, pero era mucho más fácil que dársela a la chica.

No era un hombre de palabra y además tenía que tomar venganza ya que tomaron una parte de su plan en su contra y emparejaron a su pequeña Chrome con ese beisbolista, pero cumpliría con comportarse durante un año entero solamente por esos momentos que tuvo con ella.

La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro mientras se levantaba y se ponía tranquilamente sus pantalones.

Según sabia, por fuentes que cualquiera tacharía de acoso, tenía unas cuentas horas antes de que la chica volviera a su casa para medio día.

Mientras buscaba el resto de su ropa, calculaba los riesgos de esperarla con algún platillo recién hecho.

* * *

 **(*) La fundación:** así tradujeron en el manga a la organización de Hibari que estudia las cajas.

 **Ya que yo misma rompí mi OTP 6996, pues le di un hijo al 3387 alv** , para restaurar un poco el orden natural de las cosas. Por cierto, lo nombre Yoichi, significa "primer hijo muy masculino".

Un poco de como llegue a hacer este fic:

No tenía ni idea sobre que escribir así que decidí preguntarles a las cartas Clow (Si, si, las de Sakura Card Captor), estaba lista para hacer mis interpretaciones y que eso me diera la idea cuando al preguntar los personajes, literalmente, salieron "The Mist" y "The Cloud", tengo que admitir que me asuste un poquito con lo especifico que era. También salió la carta "The Time" cuando pregunte el tema, por eso las escenas divididas con las horas en cuestión (al principio se trataría de ellos como niños, pero me gustó mucho más esta idea).

Fui haciendo muy muy muy poco a poco este shot, desde mediados de septiembre del 2017 que inicie con él, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo a veces me daba unos descansos y escribía unas cuantas líneas, y así hasta que lo complete.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa con amor es bien recibida.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
